


To Make Him Smile

by Festus



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Forehead Kisses, Have some Kiralfonse kids, Kiran is an artist for this, Late Chapter 10 Aftermath, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: Alfonse looked down at Kiran's nearly unconscious form in his arms. He had almost lost her. Veronica had almost killed Kiran. When the gate to Radiance closed, with Kiran still on the other side, he thought he was never going see her again. Never had he felt happier than when she jumped from the new gate he and Sharena created, alive and breathing.





	To Make Him Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly. I just threw something together because I want to encourage other people to write some Kiralfonse by submitting something of my own.
> 
> Also I wanted to warm up for English midterm exams tomorrow.
> 
> Also, sorry it's short-

_"Kiran."_

_Her name was a sound that was foreign to Alfonse's tongue. He watched as the other looked over her shoulder, turning away from the drawing she was currently hunched over. He could swear he heard her back crack slightly. "Yes, Alfonse," Kiran would respond, standing up to stretch, wearing those strange clothes from her world - the worn out, black jeans that made her silvery, yet with a violet undertone hair stand out. Curious, blue eyes stared back at him from inside the other's bedroom._

_"I figured I'd find you here. Sharena said she never saw you at dinner." His voice conveyed more concern than anything else. He took a quick breath. "May I come in," he asked, ready to approach Kiran. She nodded. "Sure! Of course you can!" She gave him a smile. A genuine smile. Those were rare, coming from Kiran. Alfonse couldn't help but smile back, albeit slightly, while approaching her desk. He looked down at whatever the Summoner was working on. He was surprised to see a flurry of feathers surrounding a masked warrior aimed their palms forward, a magical energy that Kiran did well on illustrating, forming from their palms._

_"Ah, that," Kiran started, rubbing the back of her head, "it's just an idea I had for a story I was writing before I was summoned here." So Kiran was a writer. Interesting. He looked back at her and smiled. "It is truly fascinating, Kiran. It truly is a shame that you aren't known for your talents back in your world."_

_His compliment made her chuckle nervously. "Ah, thanks..."_

\-----------

Alfonse looked down at Kiran's nearly unconscious form in his arms. He had almost lost her. Veronica had almost killed Kiran. When the gate to Radiance closed, with Kiran still on the other side, he thought he was never going see her again. Never had he felt happier than when she jumped from the new gate he and Sharena created, alive and breathing. Of course he was concerned when she looked up at himself, Anna and Sharena with a terrified expression, knowing that she had been close to death - her eyes said it all.

"Alfonse..." Her voice was quiet, exhausted. "Yes, Kiran?" He would ask, sliding an arm under her legs so he could lift her off of the cold ground. Everyone else had begun returning to their camp at this point. He felt her head lay against his right shoulder as she tried to muster up the strength to speak. "I was scared, you know? I felt... Weak." She paused. Took a deep breath after panting a bit. Then continued.

"Do you remember that drawing I had made a couple weeks back?" Her voice slowly drifted off, making Alfonse wonder if he should tell her to let it wait. But his curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know which direction this was going. "The one with that masked magician with all of those feathers... Yes, I remember it," he responded, already starting the route back to the camp. He didn't want to remain near that gate for too long, as he was afraid Veronica my show up to finish her business. "I wish I could be like her... I wish I could be a hero powerful enough to make you smile more often - to make you happy again."

Her words caught him off guard. She wanted to make him happy again, huh? He chuckled slightly, causing the other to drowsily look up at him. She looked confused. "Was it something I said?" 

He nodded at the question. "Yes, it was. Not in the way that you think, however." He took a deep breath. He looked down at Kiran, away from the path he walked on. Camp was close by, his tent drawing closer. "In what way were my words amusing, then," she asked. "It's ironic, Kiran. You have a distinct talent for capturing details in your pencil and releasing them on paper. But it seems you have a harder time spotting them outside of your paper. For you see, Kiran... Just being near you makes me happier then ever."

By this time, he was inside his tent, and Kiran was rested on his cot, blanket pulled over her so she could stay warm. "Is that... so," She yawned, falling asleep as soon as Alfonse had pulled off her shoes to make her more comfortable. He chuckled again, leaning forward to kiss her forehead once he was close enough. "Yes, Kiran. It is so." He brushed some of her hair behind her ear, smiling as he did. She looked so peaceful.

"It is so..."


End file.
